


Tell me how it was through text

by DarkerParts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Jihoon is so soft for soonyoung, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, howoo, soft boyfriends, this is just short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts
Summary: Based on Soonyoung's post on Weverse about standing Jihoon up and Jihoon openly admitting for once that he's waiting for him.Or Soonhoon publicly flirting on weverse and everyone of us is living for it.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Tell me how it was through text

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken by 10cm's song Phonecert  
> yes that one song Soonyoung covered and recorded probably on Jihoon's very own studio.

_"This concert is almost over_

_Tell me how it was through text_

_I don't want to hang up but I know you're sleepy_

_Be excited for this last song"_

Jihoon can only blame himself for what's happening now, he guess. But that doesn't stop him from sulking and pouting on his own. No one's around anyway, he can pout all he wants. He sighed.

When he ranted and spammed messaged his members on their own GC, threatened them in caps lock and banned them from his studio, he didn't think his members would actually follow his words. From the day he called them out publicly on Weverse, none of them bothered him and is actually nice to him. Some of them even gave him a few bribes but he's not gonna name drop. 

What he didn't expect would be the absence of his boyfriend- Kwon Soonyoung, aka Hoshi; Performance Unit leader, 50 % tiger, 50 % idiot, and 100 % property of Lee Jihoon. 

The man has been a permanent fixture in his studio since day one. And when the pandemic happened that left all of them basically jobless, Soonyoung barely left the studio. Choosing to stay there with him and would only go back to the dorm for a bath or a sleep (or when the members missed their presence).

But now...it has been a few days. His boyfriend has been all around the place except for Jihoon's own studio.

Jihoon glared at his phone. 

**To: Kwon Hoshi**

_Carats are under the impression that you're ignoring me._

**From: Kwon Hoshi**

_what? No? Why would I????_

**To: Kwon Hoshi**

_I dunno. Why would you?_

**From: Kwon Hoshi**

_Babe, I'm not ignoring you!!!_

_In fact_

_I thought you're the one who's ignoring me!!!_

_you're the one who's pissed between the two of us!!!_

_:((((((_

**To: Kwon Hoshi**

_Why am I pissed with you? Did I tell you I'm pissed with you? AM I PISSED WITH YOU?_

**From: Kwon Hoshi**

_Right now, you are?_

_also_

_because_

_I let the members crash your studio_

_babe I really didn't know that it'll be that bad T_T_

_and that they won't clean it_

_I'm sorry I left early that night_

_I would've helped_

_but Hyelim noona called me T_T_

Jihoon crunched his nose, his lips pouting even more. He's not mad at his boyfriend. Or any of their members for that matter. Yes, he was fucking pissed about the mess. But that was it. And that's like a week ago! He's over it now!

**To: Kwon Hoshi**

_not your fault_

_wasn't mad at you_

**From: Kwon Hoshi**

_Really?_

**To: Kwon Hoshi**

_im sad_

**From: Kwon Hoshi**

_OH NO_

_OH NO NO NO NO_

_WHY IS MY BABY SAD?_

_WHAT DID I DO?_

_I'M SO SORRY BABY_

**To: Kwon Hoshi**

you're not here

**From: Kwon Hoshi**

_KIJCVAIHEIEJAFAIFUHAEIFJOA_

_OMG_

_ARE U FOR REAL?_

_FAEIHFEANFJAENFIOEANI_

**To: Kwon Hoshi**

_I take that back_

**From: Kwon Hoshi**

_NOOOOOOOOOO_

_YOU CAN'TTTTTTTTTTTT_

**To: Kwon Hoshi**

_then be here goddamnit!_

**From: Kwon Hoshi**

_ohhhh_

_uh ohhhhhh_

**To: Kwon Hoshi**

????????

**From: Kwon Hoshi**

_I'm out with the other guys_

**To: Kwon Hoshi**  
:(

**From: Kwon Hoshi**

_BUT_

_I can go later?_

_I can stay there with you?_

_if you want?_

_if the offer still stands?_

**To: Kwon Hoshi**

_no_

_go away_

_i dont like you_

**From: Kwon Hoshi**

_baby_

_dont be like that_

_ill be there later okay?_

_I promise <3 <3 <3_

**To: Kwon Hoshi**

i hate you

**From: Kwon Hoshi**

_i love you!!!!!_

_i love you Lee Jihoon!!!!_

_See you later!!!!_

_Horanghaeeee!!!!!_

**To: Kwon Hoshi**

_see you_

_...._

_love you too_

Jihoon frowned down at his phone. Annoyed that his boyfriend apparently is busy, and he would be alone once again in his studio. He sighed, throwing his phone on the couch. He stood up, getting a cola from his mini fridge, and sat in front of his computer. He's too lazy to play some game and too needy to actually work. He honestly, doesn't know what to do. He could go home, sure. But even if he does, his boyfriend won't be there. And it's even more boring on his dorm room. He sighed again. 

Oh well, at least Soonyoung would be around later. He'll just play around with some beat while he waits.

* * *

  
Playing with some beats turned to trying out some melody until he didn't noticed the time, and he's already halfway through a decent song. Huh! That's another one to be added to the Extra Song folder. Maybe he'll even give it to Soonyoung to play around with.

_Speaking of Soonyoung..._

He turned his chair to look around and frowned to see his studio still void of any human presence except his own soul. He glanced at his wall clock and his frown deepened when he saw that it's almost midnight.

It's almost midnight and he's alone.

He's alone when his boyfriend promised to come around.

He's _thiiiiiiiiis_ close to throwing a tantrum. But he's a grown ass man, so instead, he stood up and took a deep breathe and decided to look for his discarded phone. He found the phone on the couch, and the amount of weverse notification took his attention first.

Would you look at that, Kwon Soonyoung is once again active in their account. _'He has time to fool around with the fans but not with me?'_ He pouted.

 **"What the hell..."** Jihoon muttered once he saw the last post of his boyfriend. 

**호시**  
April 14, 2020, 21:10  
지훈아 아마 네가 위버스를 들어오면 나의 행방을 알겠지?  
미안하다 작업실 놀러 간다고 했는데 못 갈 것 같아 너무 졸리다ㅠㅠ  
너도 오늘 많이 피곤할텐데 마무리 잘하고 늘 고맙고 소듕해❤️

**"Are you fucking kidding me?"** He annoyingly growled. And that's when he saw the amount of messages Soonyoung sent him.

**From: Kwon Hoshi**

_Baby_

_jihoonie!!!_

_loooooooove!!!_

_babe_

_I'm sorry_

_i really want to go but im really really tired and sleepy_

_I needed to drink some medicine for the pain because of my stomatitis and it's making me really sleepy_

_baby reply plesae_

_please dont be mad at me_

_ill make it up to you_

_i love you_

_dont stay up too late okay?_

_go home please_

_ill leave the door open if you want to come over_

_take care and be safe_

_I love you!_

Jihoon sighed. More worried than annoyed now. Right, his boyfriend currently has a stomatitis. And he has been complaining how it hurts and he needed to apply some salve and drink some medicine so he can eat properly.

He decided to post on weverse first, lest the fans think that he's ignoring Soonyoung and has some fight with him again. For some reason, their fans think that he and Soonyoung fight a lot. Which isn't true. But he really can't blame the fans with how he used to push Soonyoung away ( _he's scared okay!_ ).

**이지훈**  
April 14, 2020, 23:55  
ㅋㅋ 우와 위버스 이제봤다 ㅋ 왜 안오나했네 ㅋㅋㅋ

After a few minutes, he decided to add some selca too. Just to amuse the fans.

And when he's done, he decided to just fuck everything and go home. He saved his work, cleaned a little bit, and then grabbed his jacket so he can finally see his stupid boyfriend. His stupid boyfriend who thought he would be mad because he chose to take care of himself. Why would he be mad?

Jihoon got home quicker than he thought. He gave a brief greeting to Seungcheol who is once again staying up playing some random games and talking to carats.

**"Hyung don't stay up again please"** Jihoon mumbled after he was able to change to a more comfortable clothes.

**"That's rich coming from you! You going up?"**

Jihoon simply nodded and bid him goodnight before trekking up to the other dorm where his boyfriend's room is located.

He carefully opened the door to Soonyoung and vernon's room, not wanting to wake either of them up. And was glad to find that Hansol is not on his bed. He's probably at the other dorm, he's been spending his time just watching and eating there with the maknae line.

He crawled to the bed where his boyfriend is peacefully sleeping, not moving too much in hopes that he won't wake up. He was able to wriggle himself in, putting Soonyoung's arms around him and curling over on his side. Sighing as the tension on his body left, leaving him comfortably warm besides his boyfriend. He smiled.

**"Jihoonie?"** He felt Soonyoung tightened his hold around his waist, and he turned over so he can tuck his face on his chest. He hummed.

 **"Sorry. I...really..wanna spend time with you...but"** Soonyoung muttered, his voice getting lower and speech getting slower as Jihoon felt him fighting to stay awake. He placed a gentle kiss on his chest, right where Soonyoung's heart beats steadily.

 **"It's okay. Sleep, soonie. We can spend time together. Tomorrow"** He said, reaching up to gently pat his hair. 

**"promise?"** Soonyoung slurred, his words barely audible.

 **"yes, love. Goodnight."** He leaned up to place a kiss on his cheeks before settling down again on his chest. He felt Soonyoung press a kiss on his hair, before his breathing slowed and he fell back to sleep.

It took jihoon a few more minutes, just enjoying the warmth and familiar scent of Soonyoung around him.

 **"I love you"** He whispered before he himself falls back down to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up the next day, He's already on top of Soonyoung. Soonyoung's left arm wrapped around his waist securely, while using the other to scroll on his phone. Jihoon pouted.

 **"That's too early"** He grumbled and slapped the phone away from his boyfriend's hold. He heard him chuckle.

 **"Good morning love. The selfie you posted was really nice! I saved it!"** Jihoon only gave a playful 'humped', and snuggled on Soonyoung's chest.

 **"You could've seen it first hand if you were there..."** He felt Soonyoung stiffened under him and Jihoon stopped, blinking rapidly to remove the sleep out of his eyes and looked at him.

 **"I was joking. I'm not mad. How are you feeling?"** He asked, sitting up and stretching his muscles. Soonyoung stayed lying on the bed.

 **"Im okay"** Soonyoung smiled hesitantly, Jihoon rolled his eyes.

**"Good. We're going on a date"**

Soonyoung's eyes widened and a smile bloomed beautifully on his face. Making Jihoon's heart thumped loudly too early in the morning.

**"Really???"**

**"Yes. I'm touch-deprived and I miss my boyfriend. It's either we go on a date or I wreck havoc on everyone's lives"** He said, feigning nonchalance as he avoided Soonyoung's eyes. His cheeks and ears flushing red at the admittance.

 **"That's good! Because I'm also Lee Jihoon-starved! I miss you baby"** Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Jihoon's waist, pulling him back on his chest and placing a light kiss on his neck. Jihoon shivered, flushing even more but he can't help but smile. He's a weak man, okay?

 **"You better get up then, I'm not letting you go all day!"** Jihoon stood up and playfully glared at his boyfriend. Soonyoung chuckled, standing up, and beamed at him.

Jihoon smiled fondly at him. Not even bothering to even hide it. He's just glad that his boyfriend is not ignoring him, and he can finally spend a day with him after long days of not being with him. Soonyoung walked to where he is standing, pulling him close by the waist, and caressed his face,

**"I'm all yours, love"**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i hope you all enjoyed that! Give lots of love to our two captains and follow me on twt for more Soonhoon content!  
> Have a good day everyone, stay home and be safe!
> 
> TWT: @WeShipAndWeSail


End file.
